


And I Love Her

by Rikerbabe



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another peek into the relationship of Will and Beverly</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> I had the song "And I Love Her" by The Beatles running in my head when I was trying to come up with a better title for this brief story. OK I admit that I like the idea of Will getting into a relationship with Beverly...who could blame me? They do have a certain chemistry together...... I posted the part of the song that reflects the way Will feels at the end, along with the proper credits.

And I love her....

I know that I don't dwell on it, nor do I even think about it. It's a strange but a natural feeling.....to love someone, to want to move Heaven and Earth for that special person.

I sit here, watching her....her movements graceful and fluid......walking towards me, her eyes sparkling as they always do. Her love is shining in those beautiful eyes, radiating warmth and the love she has for me.

I feel blessed to have her in my life, to know that in this crazy mixed-up universe I have the one that I love with me. Our lives are intertwined and will be for all of time. I smile as she gets closer to the table in Ten-forward, her moves smooth as silk.

“Hi” she says, sliding into the seat across from me. “Hello, beautiful” I reply. She reaches for my hand and I let her take it into hers.

No one else exists....not here nor in the Universe.....just her and me.

I look into those beautiful eyes, savoring the warmth and the love that's shining......I tell her the words that are in my heart, have been in my heart from the first moment I saw her so long ago......

She has the radiance of a woman deeply in love and it shows.......my love.....my life....

 

_A love like ours_  
_Could never die_  
_As long as I_  
_Have you near me_

_Bright are the stars that shine_  
_Dark is the sky_  
_I know this love of mine_  
_Will never die_  
_And I love her_

Writer(s): Paul Mccartney, John Lennon, Don Mclean


End file.
